wrath on asgard
by beyondlegendary
Summary: shao kahn and army is planning to invade earthrealm. but they need to go through another realm to remain unseen by the elder gods. marvel mortal kombat dc comics dbz characters.
1. The decoy

Inside Shao khan throne room. He is walking; He sits down on his throne facing Sindel and Shang Tsung.

"Once again I have failed to capture the Earthrealm. I can't win the tournament."

"What about invading there realm?" said Shang tsung

Shao khan leans out his throne. "Are you stupid? I'll get caught by the elder gods." Shao khan screams. "I'll barely survived. I'm not powerful enough yet to defeat them." he leans back in his throne.

"Only if we can invade Earthrealm without being seen." said Sindel

"Yes if only but that is highly impossible." Shao khan looks at her.

"I discovered something since are last tournament here on Outworld." Shang Tsung smiled sinisterly. "Look at this." he puts up a portal that looks through Asgard.

"What is this?" said Sindel with confusion.

"It is another realm. It's called Asgard."

"Why do you show me this?" said Shao khan.

"The trick is this is connected to Earthrealm. We invade this realm and go to Earthrealm, the elder gods won't notice the invasion until it is too late." he smiles and make a soft laugh.

"That's a very genius plan. But how are they connected?" said Sindel.

"This Asgard has a portal that is connected to nine realms. All we need to do is get to that portal."

"What about an army? I lost Sketor, Cyrax and many others in the tournament for Earthrealm"

"Well my master we still have Reptile, Sheeva and others. We can use them and I can persuade some earth villains to join us."

"Seems like you had all this planned out. This better not fail or it's your head."

On earth the avengers are battling Fin Fang Foom on a dock. Thor hits him with a lightning strike and Fin Fang Foom goes falling over the dock into the water.

The earth heroes are celebrating, Hogun the grim appears covered in blood. Thor rushes to his aide.

"W-we need... you on-on Asgard...invasion." Hogun says before he falls unconscious.


	2. Prison Break

On Asgard the Asgardian warriors are battling the Tarkatans on the bifrost bridge.

"I wonder if Hogun made it to Thor?" said Sif, she slices a Tarkatan head off.

Earth heroes make it through the portal.

"Well there goes my answer." She kicks a Tarkatan.

Asgard guards are watching the prison room, something invisible knocks them out. Lorerei gets close to the cell door. All the cell doors open. During the battle with the Tarkatans, a bell goes off.

"That's coming from the prison room." Said Sif.

"Me and storm will go to the prison room. Ms. Marvel I need you to get to the Heimdall observatory." Said captain America.

Lorerei is controlling all the male prisoners. "I need you all to protect me 'til I'm out of Asgard." All of the men are kneeling.

They all form around her. They head to the exit door. Storm come's spinning in the room with both arms out. She knocks all the male prisoners out.

"Men. They can't do anything right." Said Lorelei.

"You're no match for me." Said Storm.

"She has a little help." Reptile appears.

"Well looks like the tables are turned." Lorelei said with a soft laugh.

Captain America comes in the room. "Looks like no tables have been turn. Who is that? He no prisoner of Asgard?" he said looking at reptile.

"He must be working with those alien creatures." Storm said.

Storm and Lorelei are blocking each other attacks. Lorelei kicks storm in the knee. Storm falls to one knee. Storm dodges a kick from Lorelei, Lorelei kicks storm in the face. Storm slides back, Lorelei shoots fire bolts at storm.

Reptile hit Captain America in the face two times. Captain America blocks Reptile fast mega ball attack. He uppercuts Captain America and then kicks him in the face.

Storm punches her in the face with lightning. She kicks her in the mid-section. Storm creates a small tornado from under Lorelei feet. She goes flying up; storm kicks her twice in the air. She falls on her head. Storm hits her with lightning.

Captain America kicks him twice in the mid-section and the throws his shield. Reptile hits him with the slime trail and kicking him two times in the air. The shield comes back hitting him in the back. Captain America catches it and throws it again, slicing reptile chest. He catch it again shield bashing him.

"That takes care of them." Said storm.

"Sif? The prison is back under control. Looks like they have help from one of the invaders. We're interrogating him when he wakes up. Cap out." He talks to an ear piece.

"Let's put them back into their cells." Storm said.


	3. The Watch

Inside the watch observatory, Heimdall is fighting enchantress, Baraka and Tarkatan. Enchantress hits Heimdall with a fire bolt, he falls to the ground.

"You are a true coward." Said Heimdall he put his hand on his chest.

"Oh Heimdall shut up. Just let us get to the portal." Said enchantress

"Never. Not as long as I'm alive." He grabs his sword and stands on his two feet.

"Well that won't be long." Her hands light up in a green color.

Ms. Marvel comes in the room. She takes down all the Tarkatans.

"Great she's going to slow down our process."

"Why are you helping this invaders enchantress? What are they offering you?" said Ms. Marvel.

"One they broke me out, soon I will leave Asgard."

"Are you helping because Loki is dead?"

"No I need to find my own way. Thor will be mine. Soon Asgard will be destroyed and so will earth. But right now you will be dead." Enchantress charges at Ms. Marvel.

Enchantress is swinging at Ms. Marvel. She dodges all her punches; Enchantress kicks her in the face. She shoots two fire bolts at Enchantress. Ms. Marvel shoots a cosmic beam sending Enchantress across the room.

Baraka pulls out his blades. Heimdall swings his sword, collides with Baraka blades. Baraka scrapes both of his blades together sending a spark. He trips Heimdall with his blades. He tries to stab Heimdall on the ground. He blocks it with his sword and flips Baraka over him.

Ms. Marvel is punching enchantress. Enchantress starts kicking her. Ms. Marvel throws her on the ground. She shoots fire bolts at Ms. Marvel. They go back and forth with punches.

Heimdall is slicing Baraka with his sword. Heimdall hit him across the face. He does the chop chop blade move on him. He does the blade charge. They go back and forth.

Ms. Marvel and Heimdall get hit from behind by Shang Tsung. They both fall unconscious.

"Baraka get your army. It is time we move to Earthrealm." Shang Tsung grabs Heimdall sword. He sticks it in the ground and opens the portal to earth.

Shang Tsung, Baraka, enchantress and some Tarkatans go through the portal.


	4. The Frozen City

Shao Kahn's army arrives on earth. They head across cities. The Special Forces are battling his army. Sonya blade and her comrades are battling the tarkatans on the streets. She contacts Raiden.

"Hello Raiden can you hear me?" she's talking into her wrist.

"Yes Sonya I hear you." He replied via her wrist watch.

"Shao Kahn is back and made it through many cities." She shoots a Tarkatan.

"Impossible no way he should have made it this far. The elder gods should have stopped him." He says with concern.

"There are no signs of them anywhere." She kicks a Tarkatan.

"Half of his army died in the last mortal kombat tournament."

"Well not all of them. Baraka is somewhere around here leading the Tarkatans and I seen Shang Tsung come through a portal with some women." She punches a Tarkatan.

"Is there anyone else there?"

"He got some humans with weapons working for him. It's not Kano men because I killed Kano a year ago." She shoulder blocks a human.

"I'll contact the elder gods to see what's happening." Raiden ends the call.

All the Special Force agents around her get thrown. The whole area gets covered in ice and snow. Ermac and killer Frost surrounds her.

"Now you will fall like the others." Said Ermac

"Ermac is here and frost?" she looks at killer frost.

"My name is frost but killer comes in front."

Ermac telekinecally lifts Sonya. Vegeta appears over them.

"So you are the ones freezing my city." He drops to the ground. "Hey you real man don't fight women they fight Saiyans." He attacks Ermac.

Ermac drops Sonya. "Ugh I'll take care of her." Said Killer Frost.

Vegeta and Ermac go back and forth. Vegeta punch him in the gut, uppercut him. Ermac hits him twice; he hit him with a focus ball. Vegeta kicks him into the air. Vegeta hit him on the side of his hip bone. Vegeta raise his hand at Ermac, he teleports punch. He hits Vegeta from behind.

Sonya does an arch kick on killer frost. She kicks her in the face and does a tackle, punching her in the face twice. She then kicks her in the crotch, sending killer frost across the room. Killer Frost drop kicks Sonya. She cuts her with an ice sword. She then freezes Sonya and kicks her across the room.

Vegeta hit the ground. He does the telekinetic slam. He then does the telekinetic throw. Ermac tries to kick Vegeta, he dodges it doing a spirit breaking cannon. He follows through with the atomic blast attack. He hits him with a maximum flasher.

She slides towards her and then creates an icicle under Sonya. Sonya falls on her back breaking the icicle. In midair killer frost hits her with an ice sword. Sonya does a cartwheel bash and hits her multiply times in the midair. She does the sf beatdown.

"Thanks for the help" said sonya.

"You're welcome I guess. Well off to beat up other of these invaders. Hopefully I find a worthy opponent." Vegeta flies off.

"Let me contact Stryker and tell him about the situation." She pulls out her wrist watch. "Stryker?"


	5. Underworld City

Starling city police department are battling Shao khan's army. Stryker is taking down some of invaders. He gets a call on his police radio from Sonya.

"Hello this Stryker?"

"This is Sonya and everything is clear where I am. Me and vegeta had a small encounter with a killer frost and Ermac."

"I thought all of his army was dead."

"Well half of them are dead at least. Do you know anything about the weapon situation?"

"No. no idea maybe the arrow can figure that out."

Arrow and the gang are inside his lair. Oliver, Roy, Sara and Diggle are getting ready. Felicity is on the computer.

"Felicity can you tell me where the invaders are getting the weapons?" said arrow.

"Yes I found a truck inside an abandon warehouse."

"All four of us can just storm in. officer lance and Stryker taking care of everything on the streets" Diggle is loading his gun.

"Oh, bad timing. I just located to trucks filled with weapons moving in Starling City"

"Looks like a change of plans, Diggle you go after one truck and roy go after the other truck." Said Arrow.

"What about you and canary?" said Roy.

"Me and canary is going to invade the abandon warehouse."

Diggle and Roy go after the incoming trucks to starling city. Arrow and Canary attack the warehouse.

They take out Shao khan army. Arrow shoots them down with arrows. Canary takes them down with a bo staff. Kingpin enters the room.

"If it isn't the vigilante and his sidekick." He said smoking a cigar.

"What are you doing here you supposed to be in Manhattan?" said arrow.

"I'm taking care of a little business."

"Why are you doing this kingpin? Why are you helping them destroy this city?" said canary.

Mileena comes skipping from behind him. "He said "he's taking care of business" and am that business." She laughs.

"I give them weapons and they give me this place and Manhattan. The world is more complicated then you know." He takes the cigar out his mouth.

He throws the cigar at oil leaking from the truck. The oil leak was cause during the fight between Arrow and Canary against the invaders. The cigar starts a fire and the building explodes. All four of them make it out alive.

Mileena hits canary twice, does the kick from above. Canary smacks Mileena with her bo staff, she trips her with it. She does the rolling thunder move. She does the soaring Sais.

Kingpin punches Arrow in the face twice, he moves to the mid-section of the body. Arrow hits kingpin twice in the face. He grabs arrow and throw him on the ground.

She hits Melieena in the face three times and knocks her on the ground. Mileena pulls out her Sais and grab the bo staff, the sais break the staff. She flips her over.

Kingpin punches him multiply times. He kicks him in the gut and shoots an arrow at him. The arrow explodes. He smacks him with his bow.

Mileena is trying to bite canary. Kingpin has Arrow in the bearhug. A helicopter gets shot down and falls in their direction. All four move out of the way. Arrow moves towards canary and Mileena moves towards kingpin. The helicopter explodes. Mileena and kingpin escape.


	6. The Ambush

Sub-Zero is walking and he gets attack by android 18. She is swinging at him and he is blocking and dodging.

"Why are you attacking me?" said Sub-Zero

"You are the one who froze that city."

"You are wrong. I'm working with Raiden."

"Sorry pal I don't know who that is."

"He is trying to stop the invasion that is happening is by Shao Kahn." He freezes her feet.

"Who is Raiden? Who is Shao Kahn?"

"Shao Kahn is the one invading. Raiden is trying to help."

"How?" she breaks the ice from her feet.

"He is talking to the elder gods to stop this situation."

Shang Tsung appears with Sheeva and Molten Man.

"Hello Sub-Zero. I see Raiden sent his followers to do his work."

"Just like Shao Kahn sends you to do his work all the time." Said Sub-Zero.

"So who is this?" she points at Shang Tsung.

"He is one of Shao Kahn's henchmen, Shang Tsung. Raiden is talking to the elder gods as we speak."

"Doesn't matter your too late. Sheeva and Molten Man finish them." Shang Tsung disappears.

Sub-Zero throws an ice ball, it melts hitting Molten Man chest. Molten Man punches him multiply times in the face and then the stomach. Sub-Zero head butts him and then hits him. Molten Man then grabs his leg and slams him on his face. Molten Man lifts him again slamming on his back.

18 kick and punch her. Sheeva hits 18 twice, she does untamed fury move on her. While 18 is on the ground she does the jump crush.

Sub-Zero creates an ice clone and kicks him to it, freezing him. He hits him twice; he stabs him with an ice knife. He does the deepfreeze move.

18 is hitting her multiply times, sheeva knees her and hits her both of her upper arms. Sheeva grabs and is holding 18 she does the android barrier breaking free. She follows with a sadistic 18 move.

"What do you think he meant by its too late." Said 18.

"Exactly what he said "too late."


	7. Bring The Fight To Him

Iron man and doctor strange are in Asgard. All the Tarkatans are gone. Iron man is talking to Captain America through his earpiece. Captain America is on earth.

"What did you find out cap?"

"The lizard thing won't talk. The only thing its saying is we are all doomed."

"I can't do anything with that information. How is everything looking back on earth?"

"We still seem to be giving them a fight."

"How is Thor holding up?"

"He's kicking butt as usual."

"I'll be back on earth soon. I'm handling a little thing on Asgard." He ends the call.

Doctor strange opens a portal. "This should lead you to where they came from. We will know who is behind this."

"Um…yeah sorry strange I'm going alone. You stand guard."

"What about backup?"

"I'm going in and check the place and then I'm out."

Iron Man goes inside the portal. He appears inside the evil tower. He walks and Jade appears. He shoots his repulsive rays at her, she twirl her staff, deflecting the shots.

"I'm not looking to fight you. I'm here to help you take down Shao khan."

"Who is Shao khan?" he puts down his arms.

"He is the one that is behind all of this chaos. I can guide you to his throne room." She shrinks her staff.

"Wait hold on why are you going against your own people?"

"He killed one of my closest friends. She decided to go against him and join Raiden to defeat him. I will avenge her."

"I can't say I trust you, well I don't. But this is the closes lead I got. Take me to his room."

They head to Shao khan's throne room. Shang Tsung and Scorpion is standing in front of his throne.

"I see you allied yourself with one of the earth fighters. Is this about what happened to Kitana?" Shang Tsung said looking at jade.

"I will avenge her, with yours and Shao khan's life." She yells and clutches her fist.

"Where is Shao khan?" said Iron man.

"You just miss him a few seconds ago. Too bad you won't get to see him."

Shang Tsung hits iron man three times. He does the flaming skull eruption, he hits iron man some more. He then kicks him to the ground. Iron man charges at Shang Tsung and grabs him, he flies in the air. Shang Tsung is hitting him in the head. He throws him on the ground and shoots repulsive rays at him.

Scorpion hits Jade three times, she blocks the fourth punch and hit him. He uses the spear and brings her to him. He hits her with both of his swords.

He flies towards Shang Tsung while he's on the ground. Iron Man hit him with a repulsive ray and Shang Tsung hits him with a flaming skull. They both hit each other. Iron man does the unibeam.

In midair he hits her with the hellfire punch, he does the flameport. She does the nitro kick. They both hit each other. She comes down with her staff on his head. She does the staff grab.

Iron man has a bloody Shang Tsung by the neck. "Where is shao khan?"

"I told you, you just miss him. Right now he's in Earthrealm wiping out all of you hehehe."

"I have to head back to earth and warn the others." Said Iron Man.

Iron Man and Jade leave the throne room.


	8. He's Here part 1

In Shao khan's throne room. Shao khan, Sindel, and Scorpion are in the room. Shang Tsung appears.

"Everything has gone according to plan. Molten Man and Sheeva are taking care of sub-zero and 18." Said Shang Tsung is bowing down to Shao Kahn.

"It is time my darling." Shao Kahn puts out his hand and Sindel grabs it. "Earthrealm will be ours." They both walk into a portal.

Shang Tsung and Scorpion turn around and see Iron man and Jade walk through the door.

On earth Thor is taking down some of the invaders; Raiden teleports in front of him.

"Who are you?" said Thor.

"I'm Raiden and I'm here to help you defeat Shao Kahn."

"Who is Shao Kahn? Is he the one that invade Asgard?"

"Yes but Asgard was a decoy for he can get to Earthrealm."

"Why would he use Asgard as a decoy?"

"The elder gods watches over nine realms. They do not watch over your realm. He knew your realm is connected to this realm."

"That doesn't explain why he attacked Asgard for no reason."

"The elder gods would not see him. He can take over earth before they knew."

"What are these elder gods going to do?"

"They sent me to stop him with you aid."

"You know a lot about this guy. Hopefully you come in handy."

On top of a rooftop Shao Kahn and Sindel comes through the portal and arrive in Chicago.

"Look at all the beautiful destruction." Said Sindel.


	9. He's Here part 2

Thor gets a call from Iron Man.

"Thor a man name Shao Kahn is on his way. The one who attacked Asgard."

"I know and he is already here." The ground starts to shake. "What is he doing Raiden?"

"He is merging Earthrealm with Outworld. If he does that then the elder gods can't say or do anything about it."

"He's not merging anything when I'm around." Thor twirls his hammer in flies in the sky.

"It is too late for the elder gods to do anything about this. I have finally conquered Earthrealm. Soon I will be stronger than the elder gods." Shao Kahn screams.

Thor lands on the rooftop. "You're not conquering anything."

"If it isn't one of those earth heroes. You can't stop the inevitable." Said Sindel.

Raiden lands on the rooftop. "You will not take this world."

"Raiden it's been awhile since we saw each other." Said Shao Kahn.

"Last time we saw each other we defeated you for the second time in the tournament."

"Grrr."

"You are so depressed you're going to steal this realm. You know you can't win in fair combat."

"This is the best the elder gods got ha. You're nothing without liu kang."

"I will make you take those worlds back."

Raiden runs at Shao Kahn, Sindel hits him. Shao Kahn shoulder blocks Thor.

Sindel kicks Raiden, she hits him. She hits him in midair with a star screamer. He falls off the roof and lands on the ground. Sindel is hitting Raiden. He teleports behind her and kick her three times.

Shao Kahn hits Thor two times. He knees him in the stomach. He does the explosive ball. Thor hits him with his hammer on his ankle, he charges upward with lightning around his body. He then smacks him down to the ground.

He does the shocking touch and then the vicinity blast. Sindel flies back over the building. She charges at him in the air hitting him. Raiden hits her with electricity and Sindel hits him with banshee scream.

Shao Kahn grabs Thor and punches him in the face two times. Thor gets struck with thunder shocking Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn releases Thor. He throws the hammer at him. Thor hit him with thunder.

Raiden electrocutes Sindel on the ground of the rooftop. A beam of light hovers over Shao Kahn. His body begins to glow and a burst light appears and then fades. Shao Kahn is gone.

"What has happened?" Thor said looking at Raiden.

"The elder gods they have finally got rid of Shao Kahn and his army. Thanks."

"It seems me and you have things in common. We are gods and control thunder. We are also an ally of earth."

"You are officially my alley. Whenever earth is in danger you can call me."

Raiden teleports away. Thor looks at the destroyed city.


	10. Arcade Ladder Endings

Captain America: Angered by Shao Kahn's invasion spreading, he defeated him. With the uninspected invasion he created a new team of avengers adding members all across the realms.

Storm: Destroying Shao Kahn, the Shokan, Centaurs and Tarkatans lost souls without their leader. She takes them to Genosha. She leads them as a team and hopes that will day they soon find their way.

Reptile: Tired of following his orders, he defeats Shao Kahn. He went to mount Wundagore, meet with the high evolutionary to recreate his species. The Saurians took over Earthrealm, Asgard and Outworld, they killed anyone who went against them.

Lorerei: Tricking the men to help her defeat Shao Kahn, she rules Keeping Shao Kahn alive only to be one of her strongest protectors. She rules over all men from across the realms.

Heimdell: After the battle with Shao Kahn, he decided to upgrade the observatory. He watches all realms including Outworld, Netherrealm, Chaosrealm, Orderrealm and Edenia. This way he will be prepared for all invaders and know what he is up against.

Ms. Marvel: Successful in defeating Shao Kahn. She along with others from the avengers and shield created a plan Operation lightning storm. They are planning to eliminate threats from all over the realms. This will help prevent people like Shao Kahn from ever ruling again.

Baraka: With his people dying out from the war he killed Shao Kahn. He freed his people from his control; he became king of all Tarkatans. No longer will his people fight in wars for Shao Kahn or anyone else.

Enchantress: Betraying the ones that help her she beat Shao Kahn in combat. She uses the spell that Shao Kahn had use on Sindel on Thor. Thor memories rewrote and deeply in love with enchantress. She took him to an unbeknownst realm where it is just them two.

Ermac: Disorientated after the battle with Shao Kahn. The spirits inside him fought for control over his body. Taking on different personalities, Ermac lost his true identity. Not knowing his real identity.

Killer frost: Shattering the frozen body of Shao Kahn, she decided to leave earth. She lives in the Jotunheim realm. Growing a little weak needing heat to feed off of, she attacks the Muspleheim. This realm will give her plenty of heat for eternity.

Sonya: Sick of Shao Kahn constantly attacking Earthrealm. She left the special forces. She decline being a member of shield, But instead she along with Jax, Nick Fury and Maria Hill. They all create the outer world investigation agency preparing for any invasion that comes from the six realms.

Vegeta: Ending Shao Kahn's reign, he knew he became more powerful. Now looking for the next big challenge, he searches the galaxy for a tough opponent. When Goku comes back he'll be ready for a rematch. He arrives on a planet called apokolips.

Kingpin: Defeating Shao Kahn, he put fear into Shao Kahn's minions. They began to work for him. With this power he expanded his criminal empire across the world. He took out his rivals the Maggia.

Mileena: Killing Shao Kahn in a rage, she can finally rule over Edenia, something that she believes kitana took from her. Some of the Edenians not acceptimg her as queen, she steals the serpent crown. With that power she puts all of the Edenia realm in fear. She also cast illusion that removes her tarkatan becoming beautiful.

Arrow: After the fall of Shao Kahn, he improves his fellow teammates. Hoping no other city will face what starling city faced. Together they became a small team of heroes in starling city. He hopes to expand this team all across the world. One of his latest recruits leaves a red streak behind him.

Canary: Beating Shao Kahn in combat she decided to leave arrow and the gang. She rejoins the league of shadows, learning of their plans involving sub-zero she leaves and plans to tell Arrow and Sub-zero before Ra's al Ghoul cleanse this earth.

Sheeva: Her murder of Shao Kahn made things better for her people. She freed her people from him. Now leader of the shokan, she battles the centaur to secure a place for her people. Now she will aide Earthrealm and Asgard in battles against threats in the future.

Molten Man: Force to fight for Shao Kahn and in return he will be given a cure. Without a cure given he betrayed Shao Kahn. His body began slowly to die; he went to cave to die alone. Inside the cave he heard a voice that said he will give him a chance to live but he will lose his humanity. Turned into a cyborg he now serves the reborn lin kuei.

18: Worrying about the safety of her family she decimated Shao Kahn in battle, 18 leaves and resumes a normal life. Knowing Shao Kahn will not be the last threat to ever come to earth. She is waiting on that next battle. In the meantime she is training her daughter to be the next best fighter.

Sub-zero: With the victory over Shao Kahn, the league of assassins asks him to join. Learning what they do, he denied. He eludes the assassins; they chase him for his dragon medallion. They say that will cleanse the world.

Iron Man: After the battle with Shao Kahn, he created a new suit of armors. These suits of armor will be ready for anyone that is not from this world.

Jade: Shao Kahn was defeated; she along with other Edenians went back to Edenia. She became queen of Edenia. She soon dethroned herself. She became part of a fighting force with Sonya and other heroes, together they take down other evil forces in other realms.

Shang Tsung: Absorbed Shao Kahn soul after the fight. He gain power that is beyond his imagination. He became an unstoppable being. He began wanting more powerful souls, starting with someone named Mephisto.

Scorpion: He did his job killing Shao Kahn. He did this deed for mephisto, they made a deal. He kills Shao Kahn and gets his family and clan back in return. Mephisto tells scorpion he doesn't have them. But he knows where to find them. He travels to hel and talks to hela to get his family and clan back.

Sindel: The spell release from her after the battle with Shao Kahn. She remembers who she was and where she came from. She kept Edenia and Outworld together that way she can watch over both realms. Neither realm will have to worry about an evil tyrant again.

Raiden: Ending the reign of Shao Kahn, Raiden decide to become an elder god. Becoming one he will have a better chance at protecting Earthrealm. Wanting Thor to become the god of Earthrealm, he decline. He decides to choose fuji.

Thor: Protecting Midgard and Asgard defeating the emperor Shao Kahn. He goes back and forth protecting both realms from any future threats.


End file.
